Not Getting Any Shorter nor Taller
by jnjohnson
Summary: Just a fun fluffy fic of my favorite couples in the ‘Little House’ series. Would love to hear your feedback! I do NOT own Little house or any of the rights. All rights go to the proper owners respectively, I am mearly a fan who enjoys to visit this smalltoen world through writing! Will continue depending on demand!
1. NotGettingAnyShorterTaller

Nellie, determined as ever, marches outside the Mercantile. The sound of children's laughter fills the air, as the game continues on.

There he stood, Percival, just as bright eyed as the children themselves. Just say it, Nellie told herself, as she opened her mouth.

"Percival?" Nelly turns her gaze towards him. Percival, however, looked somewhat puzzled, as this was not the farewell he was expecting. Her voice caught him so off guard, that one child's attempt to toss a ball ended up becoming a game of dodge ball. Much to Percival's annoyance, the ball managed to smack his arm in the process.

"What?" Percival snapped, his arm still tingling in pain.

"I have something to tell you." Breathe, nelly reminds herself as she continues. "I love you." This was certainly not what Percival was expecting. Not now, right before he leaves this town for good. With more confidence, Nelly repeats her words once again. "I love you." Percival even stands still, unable to grasp the situation at hand. He had to leave, that was for sure. But could he leave, knowing that he'd be missing out on possibly the most fulfilling adventure of all?

"I don't know what to say." The two exchange a glance, while Nelly gathers her courage.

"Well do you?" Nelly asks, her heart beating faster by the second.

"Yes. I love you too." A soft smile appears on their face, a mutual contention that finally felt right. "But what about, uh... I'm not gonna get any taller." Percival mused, somewhat amused at the past weeks filled with cruel jokes

"And I'm not gonna get any shorter." Nelly smiles wide, as Percival slowly makes his way toward her. The only thing standing in his way were the children, eyes wide, look at the two, doing their absolute best to hold back a laughter.

"Will you marry me?" Percival asks, finally willing to let their path take its course.

"Yes. Oh, yes!" Nelly cries out, for how could she say no? She finally found something real in life, someone genuine that she connected with on her own. She didn't need to flaunt her fortune or her looks toward Percival. No, if anything he had proved to her that what comes from inside matters most.

Percival chuckles gaily at the affair, for only minutes ago he was to be sent off to his family, in the same old routine. Now, he will come back as a husband to a sprightly woman, who would cease to make a day dull.

The two share a passionate kiss, unphazed by the gaping children just feet away, so consumed with the love they share for one another.


	2. ANewAdventure

Harriet muffles heavy sobs into her pillow, the weight of it all taking a weary toll. There was no changing to Nelly's mind, even worse - Nels. Is this where her years of motherhood end? Countless days pampering her child, bending over backwards only to be stabbed in the back, as her child becomes a woman in the hands of a Jew? The thought was almost too much to bare. How looks to his wife sympathetically nothing with covers that once his her own self pity. Harriet redirects her gaze to her husband, who seems to share his own sense of loss. Nels takes his wife's hand affectionately.

"Will you be joining us?" Nels purses his lips at Harriet's sorrowful condition. She replies with a dramatic sob. "I know it will take time to take it all in, but the truth of the matter is that our daughter is getting married." Nels pauses in thought. "Hard to believe after all these years waking up to the reality that our little girl has become a woman in love, about yo take the next step in her life." The tears continue to flow. "Harriet, today is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. It would be a shame to let it pass by. I know Nelly is excited for us to be a part of her special day." Harriet's sob hitched at this, her emotions in control.

"I suppose it would be best, if she really wants me there. Oh, Nels..." Harriet goes on once again in her fit of tears, that didn't stop, even as the wedding progressed.

It was a beautiful scene, in the meadow that cherished all that Walnut Grove has to offer. The flowers blushed a bright pastel pink and yellow. It wasn't the church scene everyone expected it to be, nor was Nelly wearing the purest of white dresses that is so common among the big cities. Yet, somehow, everything was perfect, aside from the continued cries of Harriet. She would've worn black, as it felt much more suited to her mood, but with the help of her husband, she struck up the courage to present the best attitude that she was able. This was, indeed, her daughter's special day.

Nelly takes a deep breath before her father walks her down to her betrothed. Doctor Baker smiles softly at the couple, knowing just how much they've accomplished together already. He'd never seen such love that changed one another for the better. By all means, he'd never expected to officiate her wedding. The unconventional girl had grown into a woman, a lovely one at that. Percival smiles at the bride, taking her hand in his.

"Do you Percival Dalton take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love, honor and obey until death do you part?" Dr. Baker looks at Percival, awaiting an answer.

"I do." Percival gives Nelly a slight hand squeeze, reaffirming his feelings and vows.

"And do you, Nelly Oleson, take Percival here to be your wedded husband? To love, to honor and obey 'till death do you part?" Looking to Nelly, she responds with a grin.

"I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife." Dr. Baker announces, to the crowds satisfaction. "Kiss your bride, Percival!" There wasn't a moment of hesitation. A seal of a kiss riled the crowd, as they cheered for the happy couple. Before walking his bride off to the decorated wagon, Percival looks to Dr. Baker.

"Thank you again. My mother will feel better, knowing we were married by a doctor." He turns to Nelly, smiling softly. "Let's go." The two run away from the happy cheers (and tears) of the energetic crowd, only to be greeted with rice as they make their way to the wagon. They sat a moment, taking it all in as they etch each detail into their memory. "To the honeymoon!" Percival shouts in celebration, as they ride off to a new adventure.

...

**Thank you for reading! **

**I only did this because of the wonderful reviewers who took the time to read my one shot. I may clean this up a bit but I thought I'd publish. I've never forgotten it, however I must admit it was on the back burner, as the one shot seemed fine on its own. All that to say, I'm grateful for you wonderful readers, and I hope you enjoyed! Who knows, maybe I'll come back to this one sooner rather than later **

**Thanks again!**


End file.
